vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
Shirt
A shirt is a wearable item that has its own dedicated slot and does not have any functional purpose besides decorative appeal or bragging rights. Source *Tailors can make a variety of shirts, but they can also be purchased from vendors, found as drops, or even received as quest rewards. *The is the only shirt obtained through PvP. Types Bind on Pickup shirts * - Reward from the Westfall four part quest chain initiated by a very rare treasure map drop. * - Rare drop by Fineous Darkvire in Blackrock Depths. * - Rare drop by Doctor Theolen Krastinov in Scholomance. * - Reward from the Loch Modan quest . * - Reward from the TCG loot card "Center of Attention", from the Blood of Gladiators set. * - Conjured Shirt for Gunship Battle in Icecrown Citadel (10/25). Is removed after fight. * - Rare drop by miniboss Precious in Icecrown Citadel (10/25). PvP shirt * - Very low drop rate on Alliance corpses in Alterac Valley. The only shirt obtained through PvP. "On the collar it reads, 'Inspected by Earl Z. Moade.'" Tailoring shirts * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Starting shirts * Draenei Priest, Warlock Blood Elf Warlock * Mage * Rogue * Paladin * Blood Elf Rogue * Priest * Warrior and Draenei Mage * Dwarf and Night Elf Hunter * Paladin * Hunter * Blood Elf Hunter Other notable shirts * - Dropped by Southsea Freebooters in the Barrens * - Found in Easter Eggs during Noblegarden. * / - This was a Game Master shirt. * - This is a PTR shirt for testing Hard Mode Ulduar. * - This is a PTR shirt for testing 25-man Ulduar. * - This is a PTR shirt for testing 10-man Ulduar. * - This is a PTR shirt for testing heroic Argent Tournament raids. Following shirts are sold by Lisbeth Schneider in Stormwind City. * * Following shirts are sold by Karandonna in Dalaran. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Following shirts are sold by Angelique Butler in Dalaran. * * Following shirts are sold by Broxel Goldgrasp at the Argent Tournament Grounds and have faction requirements. * * * * * * * * * * Notes *A few shirts have personal value as parts of interesting sets of clothing, or as proof of obtaining a rare drop or rare quest, but most are considered junk to non-roleplayers. *Most shirts do not bind at all and may be purchased from vendors, other players, or the Auction House. There are seven Bind on Pickup (BOP) shirts that are available to both factions but one is only conjured during a boss fight. *No rare shirts exist. *The is the only quality shirt that exists in the game. It is also the only available shirt to feature an equip action that puts a buff on the character. The buff reads "Best in Show". ** Mists of Pandaria may include more quality shirts for guilds, if the is any indication. Shirts - Added in expansion: Mists of Pandaria|accessdate=25-May-2012}} *The (a TCG loot card redemption) is the only quality shirt that exists in the game (excluding PTR shirts). It is also the only shirt to feature an on use action besides the conjured shirt in Icecrown Citadel (10/25) and the Game Master shirt. *The was the only artifact quality shirt that exists in the game. It was a Game Master shirt and players only got it by mistake. If you ever got this, you needed to report it to a game master or you would get permanently banned like Karatechop from Vek'nilash US. At some point it became a item. *The has the highest item level of all available shirts available to players (excluding PTR shirts). References See also * Shirt section of Equipment slot * Tabards * World of Warcraft shirt items category External links ;News ru:Рубашка Category:Game terms Shirt